Summer Snapshots
by JaylaHeart
Summary: Just because it's summer doesn't mean that the Anubis drama is over! Watch their lives over the summer in snapshots!
1. The Last Bell

**The Last Bell-Chapter 1**

Everyone was anxious- to say the least. Everyone in the 7th period class was wiggling in their seats. Mr. Sweet was lecturing the class about some summer reading, but everyone was too excited. Everyone's eyes were glued to the clock. As the last minute crept up on them, the countdown slowly begun.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-" And the whole class screamed the 1 together, just as the bell rang, the whole school screaming their heads off. It was summer.


	2. Party

**Party-Chapter 2**

"It's 10 o'clock!" You have precisely-" Victor stopped. He had started coming down the stairs, but a complex look appeared on his face, as he didn't see anyone, but he walked into the living room, and found all of the Anubis students dancing like maniacs together. A strange sort of a grumpy smile appeared on his face, and he marched back upstairs to his office without saying anything. Nina, who had seen him start to come down the stairs, looked at Fabian and said,

"Hey! He let us stay up past 10 just for our party. We finally beat him. It practically feels like midnight!"

Fabian smirked a little and said, "Midnight kiss?"

"Absolutely."


	3. Goodbyes

**Goodbyes-Chapter 3**

Goodbye. A word that could make most anyone cry and you will definitely cry if there's a special someone that you won't get to see all summer. Such was the case for Fabina , Peddie, and Jara. It was bittersweet, as you'd expect. It was the morning after school let out, and all of the taxis and parents had showed up, and were waiting outside, not that any of the kids noticed. They were too busy saying goodbye. Trudy was trying to push them all out the door. There was too much hugging. Patricia asked jokingly, looking at Eddie,

"Oh come on, one last kiss?" He smirked.

"Fine." Trudy rolled her eyes and laughed. "If it helps, I'll go in the kitchen. You have one minute." She said in her lighthearted way. Fabian, Eddie, and Jerome all lined up with Nina, Patricia, and Mara on the opposite sides of them, and they all got to share one last, sweet, end of the year kiss.


	4. Home

**Home-Chapter 4**

Stepping into your house for the first time since the holidays always feels good. Especially for Joy, who didn't have anyone to miss. Or at least no one who would miss her back. She got out of the Taxi, and ran in the door. It felt good to be home.

Patricia was happy to be home, for now, because Piper didn't get home until next week. A whole week at home without her twin.

She was happy, but not as Amber. She's missed her BFF so much, they'd already arranged about 10 activities together. For the next three days.

Actually, the only two people that weren't happy to be home lived in two different countries. And that would be Fabian and Nina. It was going to be a long summer.


	5. The First Dive

**The First Dive**

That first moment of jumping into the glorious pool. Mara was in her blue and red polka dot bikini as she jumped in. She found herself surrounded by refreshingly cool water, and she relaxed as she heard her favorite song come on the radio they were playing. She sat there for a moment, until a boy with black hair and tan skin said hi to her. It was Josh, from her old school, who she always kind of liked. She heard him say,

"Wanna go get a soda?"

**Anonymous: (And everyone, if you're interested) **

**I respect your opinion, thank you for your review. I already have a few things like that planned, including a four day mini-series. I have written this story with the intentions of just being a series of cute snapshots, about a hundred words a piece, and they will get a bit more original as the story goes on. Thanks to everyone for reading, I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Lovably hating

**Lovably Hating IMs**

**B1ondeboy143 (Eddie) has come online!**

**Trxterpop9 (Patricia) has come online!**

_B1ondeboy143: Morning! Well, it's morning there, how's your summer going?_

_Trxterpop9: Good morning. U get home okay?_

_B1ondeboy143: Yeah, last night was my 1 night at home, felt nice. U?_

_Trxterpop9: Same. Going to a party tonight._

_B1ondeboy143: Ooooh! With who?_

_Trxterpop9: Just some guy I've always known. Don't be jealous._

_B1ondeboy143: I was joking….._

_Trxterpop9: What? I thought we agreed that we could hang out with other people of the summer._

_B1ondeboy143: Yeah, but on the first day home, R U sure?_

_Trxterpop9: Don't go there._

_B1ondeboy143: Go where?_

_Trxterpop9: You're jealous so fast! Maybe I'll tell you we've actually dated and only stopped because I left for boarding school!_

_B1ondeboy143: R U serious?_

_Trxterpop9: I'd love to say yes, but no, we didn't._

_B1ondeboy143: You really just did that, didn't you?_

_Trxterpop9: Indeed._

_**B1ondeboy143 (Eddie) has gone offline**_

*15 minutes later*

**B1ondeboy143 (Eddie) has come online!**

_Trxterpop9: What R U doing?_

_B1ondeboy143: I had something I forgot to tell you!_

_Trxterpop9: What?_

_B1ondeboy143: Love you._

_Trxterpop9: Love you too._


	7. A Walk In The Park

**A Walk In the Park**

Summer was just so boring, and Joy had only been home for a week. Her family barely acted like they knew her, they just didn't know what to do with her. Of course her friends had all forgotten her, and it was only in the low 70s, too cold to swim.

Just as she was about to fall asleep of pure boredom, her phone tweedled, and she jumped about four feet, frantically reaching for it. The caller I.D. said _Campton, Julie_. Julie? She hadn't heard from Julie in two years, but that had been "Best friends," until Joy left. She picked up the phone, and heard,

"Joy?"

"Julie?"

"How are you doing? I haven't heard from you in _ages_!"

"I'm good… I didn't expect to hear from you!"

"Margret remembered! We're all going to go on a walk up at Hill Park, wanna come?"

Joy's thoughts were racing. Why should she care, they hadn't kept in touch with her! On the other hand, she hadn't kept up with them… and it was going to be a long summer.

Before she got to continue thinking though, her mouth just blurted out,

"Sure, when should we meet?"


	8. Sweetie Jr

**A.N. Whoops, sorry. These were posted in the wrong order. I hope you enjoy anyways!**

**Sweetie Jr.**

It was very quiet at Anubis House. Victor always stayed there, but aside from him, it was just Eddie. Patricia left earlier that morning, and Eddie was leaving too, but instead of getting a taxi like every other kid in the school, Eddie was heading back to the school, the place he hadn't ever really wanted to be again, at least not for a few months. But this summer, he was going home with his Dad. He needed to figure out his family a little, and what a better time than a glorious summer in England? As Eddie walked into the deserted building, he walked to his Dad's office, and as he turned the corner, Mr. Sweet opened the door to his office, briefcase in his hand, and said to Eddie,

"Ready for summer, son?" He was.


	9. Keep Holding On

**Keep Holding On-Eddie's POV-To Patricia**

What happened? Why did she deserve this? I keep texting her, it's hard to stay in touch over the summer! Her family has turned on her, and her summer is going to be long and rough. Her "Friends" started bullying her, and I'm here on the other side of the country. I can't do anything! The best I can do is just tell her to keep holding on. What does that do? Slowly, a song creeps into my head.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through 

By the time this finishes playing through my head, I've actually listened to the whole song, and I'm almost crying. Yes, I'm crying. (Almost.) I feel so bad for her! I wish I could just walk up next to her, give her a big hug, kiss her on the head, and tell her to keep holding on.

**A.N. Not a normal snapshot, and it won't apply to the rest of the stories, but this was written for one of my really good friends who's going through some hard stuff. Keep holding on, to her and to all!**


	10. Promises

**Promises**

Fabian was trying to be strong. It had been six days and seven hours since he last saw Nina. He paced back and forth in the foyer of his house with his phone in his hand until his Mom, who was lying on the couch, shouted at him,

"Just call the girl!"

She was a little grouchy. She also didn't really know much about Nina. Just that she was his girlfriend, and it was complicated. Complicated. The understatement of the century. He didn't want to seem desperate to call Nina, but it had been almost a week. It should be okay, right?

Before he got to think it through anymore, his finger reached for the button on speed dial to call Nina. It buzzed, and five rings later, Nina hadn't picked up. It went to voice mail. Fabian didn't even leave a message. Just shut his phone and marched up to his room, before his Mom could comment on anything else.

Just as Fabian threw himself onto his bed, his phone buzzed, and started playing _Perfect Day. _Their song. It was Nina. He almost picked it up right away, but forced himself into waiting until the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Fabian! You just called me?"

"Yeah I was just- saying hi."

"Thanks goodness! I've been waiting to hear from you! Why haven't you called?"

Fabian hesitated. "I- I didn't want to seem desperate."

"Desperate? Don't worry, I miss you too." And he knew that that was exactly why he had Nina. She knew what to say.

"Yeah."

"Look, I have to go, we're at lunch, but can I call you back?"

"Please. And I'll call you tomorrow."

"And the next day?"

"Every day. I promise."


	11. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

"I'm home!" Patricia heard someone shout through the door. Someone that sounded a lot like her. But more annoying. Piper was home. Had it really been a week already? Patricia groaned and got up from the couch.

"Hi Piper." She muttered. Of course, their Mom had bombarded Piper with hugs, but that wasn't really the point. Piper said excitedly,

"Wow, it's good to be home, I don't even know where to start! What should I do first?"

Their Mom said, "Why don't you girls go out for ice cream? Sister bonding time!"

Patricia wasn't thrilled about that, but she said, "Yeah, sure." She couldn't deny ice cream.

As Patricia and Piper arrived at Sugar Bits, Patricia did her best to act as if she didn't care about her sister at all, or maybe didn't even know her. Which wasn't going so well since they were identical. Despite a few points, giggles, and waves, Patricia and Piper made their way over to the order counter, Piper ordering a strawberry smoothie, looking all healthy next to Patricia's sundae, and sat down at one of the tables. After a few minutes of talking, Piper finally revealed that she got a boyfriend. A totally nerdy boyfriend of course, but a boyfriend all the same. Patricia just had to promise not to tell Mom. They got to joke about Eddie some, and while Patricia wished she could talk about her osirion dilemma, she kept her mouth shut. Since Piper had gone off to her fancy boarding school, Patricia hadn't really gotten to talk to her like this. It was actually sort of nice


	12. Candy Store

**Candy Store**

"Alfie!" His Mom shouted up the stairs.

"YEAH MOM?"

"I'm going to Gogo's to get some chocolate chips! Want to come?"

Alfie's Mom heard a giant thump on the floor as Alfie bolted down the stairs.

"DID YOU SAY GOGO'S?" Gogo's was the candy store in Alfie's home town. He went crazy there.

"Yes, get your shoes on. Let's go."

"Okay!" Alfie pounded back up the stairs to get his shoes.

20 minutes later, Alfie and his Mom were standing in the middle of Gogo's. He was in heaven. As they walked in the store, Alfie found himself surrounded by chocolate cover cherries, caramel truffles, and blueberry flavored licorice.

His Mom said that he could pick out one kind of candy and get a little bit of it. That sounded vague to Alfie, but he had a feeling what she meant. He couldn't decide, but he tried all of the samples while his Mom found some chocolate chips. As he was thinking about jellybeans, a little boy with black hair and big, green eyes came up to him and asked him what he was doing.

Even though Alfie practically was a kid, he wasn't very good with them. He awkwardly said, "Nothing." And started walking back to his Mom quietly. As he got back to the register where his Mom was checking out, she said,

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah, a creepy little kid."

"Alfie, you're full out it. Give me those jellybeans."

Alfie didn't really want jellybeans, but he didn't want to risk finding the little boy again, so he agreed. How does Alfie pass as 'Normal' most days?


	13. Lego House

**Lego House**

Fabian clicked a little button on his computer monitor that said, "Record." He sat back, grabbed his guitar, took a deep breath, and started singing.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
When things go wrong we can knock it down_

My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you

And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
And if you're broke I'll mend ya  
And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in  
If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
And I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind, I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

Don't hold me down,  
I think my braces are breaking and it's more than I can take

And if it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm  
And if you're broke I'll mend ya  
And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now

I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now

He relaxed in his chair, and hit playback. He went through and fixed a few little problems, and 20 minutes later, Fabian was pressing the send button. He had to send this to Nina.

*Ping!* Nina's computer went off. It was from Fabian. There was an attachment titled Lego House, maybe it was a cool video? She opened it up, and started listening. Fabian had played this song for her the night before school ended! And now she has it recorded. She was smiling to herself like crazy while listening to it the first time. And the second time… and the third time….


	14. Conflict Part 1 Of 3

**Conflict- Part 1/3**

_*Dum deedle diddle dum dum de de da dum* _Nina's phone went off. It was someone from school, she could by the ringtone. She looked at the caller I.D. Eddie. Why was Eddie calling her? She answered though.

"Eddie?"

"Nina? Hey!"

"Hi?" There was an awkward moment of silence. "Why are you calling?"

"I was just saying hi to everyone! Keep in touch, you know?"

"Sure."

"So how's America?"

"Good, warm." She was being very closed minded to this conversation. She'd been trying to distance herself from Eddie anyways.

"Anything fun?" He asked.

"Not really. Ooh! I have to go; my Gran just brought home some fresh peaches."

"Okay, bye!"

Nina hung up. Strange conversation.


	15. Conflict Part 2 of 3

**Conflict-Part 2/3**

"Patricia?"

"Eddie?"

"Yeah! Hi!"

"How come you're calling?"

"You know… to say hi!"

"Why not IM me?"

"I um… wanted to hear your voice."

"Okay then."

"So what are you doing?"

"Not much. We're baking some apple pie."

"Cool! I know Nina just got some fresh peaches!" He tried to stop his mouth, but it was too late.

"What? Why were you talking to Nina?"

"I'm just calling everyone to say hi!"

"Not just me?" Patricia sounded a little hurt.

"I wanted to hear everyone's voice!" Slyly though, he added, "I just saved the best for last!"

"Oh, so you haven't called Nina yet?"

"No, I did, I meant you!"

"_If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and dial again."_


	16. Conflict Part 3 of 3

**Conflict- Part 3/3**

"Nina!" Patricia yelled at the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Did Eddie just call you?"

"Yes! What's going on?"

"I was hoping you'd know! He just called, me, just "Saying hi," and apparently he'd just done the same to you!"

"He did! And it sounded awkward too! Wait, which country did he go to for the summer?"

"England."

"Okay. Why would he call me then?"

"To say hi?"

"Sure." Patricia was stumped.

"Let's just keep our eyes open, tell each other everything that happens?"

"Okay, but I promise he's in hot water."

Back at Eddie's house, he was up in his room, laughing his head off at what was probably happening right now with Patricia and Nina. He loved summer.


	17. Father's Day

**Father's Day**

All things considering, summer was going pretty well for Eddie. He was home with his Dad. It was going well, and even though Patricia found out what happened the other day, it all worked out, and he got to enjoy a long distance summer girlfriend. Nina was still a little mad, but Patricia was used to it. For Father's day, Eddie's Dad was having a cook out for the whole neighborhood, and people were starting to show up. As far as Eddie was concerned, England was pretty cool, but he was about to fly to America for a week to visit his Mom, which was going to be interesting, but he had a lot of friends there too.

His Dad knew more of the people showing up than Eddie did, but eventually, one of the neighborhood boys about Eddie's age came by, one who Eddie had only soon a few times. They greeted each other familiarly, and then got to talking about the food for the cook out. It was an awesome afternoon and a great Father's day.


	18. America

**America**

"Bye son."

"Bye Dad!" He said as he gave him a light hearted hug.

"Good luck with your Mom."

"I've kinda lived with her most of my life…"

"She can just be a little bit temperamental."

"I know."

"_Attention, those boarding flight 58H, please enter gate C in the next 10 minutes."_

"Well, I better catch my flight." Eddie said as he boarded his plane, leaving his Dad standing in the middle of the airport as he waved.

Oregon, Mom's, America, Home; it went by many names, but Eddie was glad to be there. As he walked into the huge airport, his first thought was,

"_Land!"_ His second was _"I smell food."_ And finally, this thought came to his mind, _"Oh yeah, where's Mom?" _He looked around for several minutes, and as he slowly found himself walking towards the food court, still lost, he almost ran into his Mom, who was standing right over the entrance.

"I knew where to find you."

Eddie was home.

**A.N. This story has become _very _popular, gaining 6,000 hits! That's great if you ask me, so to celebrate, one week from today, (Monday, June 25th) I will post someone's story as a one shot! This is a great opportunity if you want more people to find you! So from now until Saturday, post your stories, with this title: _Summer Snapshots: (Story Name)_ Also please put my username somewhere in the the summary, and one of them will be posted in this story on Monday! Please review this story if you plan on entering, and PM me when you're done! I will also list the other stories that were entered, so there's no losing! Thank you so much, I'll hear from you soon!**


	19. Photos

**Photos**

When Jerome first realized that he was really into Mara, he took pictures of them to get Mick jealous. And even though they were now on opposite sides of the country, he had a fun idea. He pressed the call button on his laptop, and shook his hair to fluff his hair before Mara picked up. After three rings, she accepted the call, saying

"Hello? Jerome!" Her face lit up. "Hi!"

"Hi! I was wondering, what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Not much really, reading a little, why?"

"Remember those pictures we took of us?"

"Yeah." She said a little dreamily.

"I want to take more." Her face grew a confused expression. "Just walk around town and take pictures of yourself like I'm right next to you, I have an idea."

"Won't I look a little… weird?"

"Yes, but that's okay."

"Okay. She said as she shut her laptop.

An hour later, Mara emailed Jerome a ton of pictures of her sitting around her home town. Jerome picked out his favorites and headed out to the park.

When he got home, he plugged his camera in to his computer and got to work.

It was 11:30. Jerome was kinda tired. He made one last click, and then quickly saved his work. He was done! And the end result- pictures that looked like they were together. Lying around the park- leaning by a tree- and the hardest- them hugging. But they all looked real, and that made Jerome smile. He put them all together, and sent them to Mara. He waited, and waited, but at 12:30, there was no response from Mara, so he went to bed.

When he woke up the next morning, he found an email from Mara. It simply said,

3


	20. Summer

**Summer**

Jerome was totally relaxed, laying on a lawn chair in his back yard. He started to reply to a text from Alfie, he looked at the top of his phone. It had an icon that said June 20th, and it had a beach ball next to it, which he clicked on, a screen decorated with primary colors came up on the screen that said,

"Happy first official day of summer!"

He smiled and laid back on his chair, half asleep in the warm summer sun.


	21. Nightmares

"Senkhara! NO!" Patricia screamed towards their old ghost friend. "You can't take Eddie!" She was back at Anubis , running as fast as she could. Everything seemed a little hazy, she barely knew where she was. Suddenly someone was shaking her, and she felt her Mom's icy hands on her torso, and Patricia discovered that had been a dream, much to her relief, but she knew Senkhara's dreams tended to mean something. Her Mom bluntly reminded her it was just a dream, she had woken everyone from screams, and from there, her Mom went back to bed, but Patricia couldn't. She laid in bed for 10 minutes, but couldn't go back to sleep, so she started dialing her favorite numbers. Eddie's.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Patricia? Why are you calling in the middle of the night?"

"I had a Senkhara dream. About you."

"Oh. Sorry?"

"Don't worry, your perfect blonde spikes looked fine!"

"Whew. That's a relief." He said sarcastically. "Is this the part of the conversation where I'm supposed to comfort you?"

"Actually, I already feel better." She said with a huge grin on her face, even though it was pointless on the phone.

"Goodnight."

"Thanks Eddie."

"Just doing my duty." He said. He laughed a little and hung up, Patricia slipped back into her covers, and fell right asleep/


	22. Puppy

**Puppy**

"Guppy?"

"No."

"Mason?"

"No!"

"What do we name him?" Joy asked. Her Mom had just come up with several horrible names for their new puppy. They had just found him wandering the streets and had decided to take him in.

"Found them." Joy's Dad came down from the attic. Joy was thrilled that life had started to feel normal again for them.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"The collar, leash, and bowls from Max." They'd had Max, a little Pomeranian, when Joy was fairly little, and had died just a few years ago.

"Awesome!" Joy rushed to go get them for the new puppy. She put the collar on him as her Mom went to go get the phone. As Joy continued to look at the little black and white puppy, he already looked so confident, that she came up with the name Sherriff. Her Mom came back in the room, saying,

"We have a vet appointment with him for 10:00 tomorrow!"

"Mom? What do you think of the name Sheriff?"

"I like it!"

Joy looked at the puppy straight in the eye and said, "Hey Sheriff!"

The all smiled, even Sheriff with that cute little puppy smile. He gave off a small little yip, and then jumped on Joy, licking her face while she laughed.

**A.N. Or we're not having the competition. Last call? This story has 7,000 hits!**


	23. Worldwide

**A.N. In honor of Nina by request. Since it's kind of summer and they wouldn't have been together in the first place. And yes, this is a direct parody of BTR.**

**Worldwide**

"I gotta go…"

"I know." Fabian said as he gulped, close to tears. "And listen. Just because you'll be all the way in America doesn't mean I won't still love you."

Nina turned around from the gate to the airport with a single tear in her eye. "Me too. But you'll be in England." As she walked down the hallway to the plane, she looked back one last time, saying one hundred things without words. But one stuck out. And Fabian knew what it was.

_I love you._

As the gate to the plane closed, Fabian heard a mellow instrument start to play, and he turned around to see Alfie, Jerome, and Eddie all dressed in white, formal clothes as they started to sing.

_Wait- a minute before you tell me anything how was your day?_

_Cause I. Been missing. (You by my side) Yeah._

Fabian cut them off. "What are you guys _doing?"_

"Sorry." Alfie said. "We thought we'd help."

"No. It's okay. Just because Nina leaving to live with her cousins doesn't mean that I can't still be with her.

"Uh dude, it kinda does." Eddie said.

"I know." He looked at the flight board and saw the status for Nina's flight was "Taking off," so they rushed to the window to watch her plane take her away from Fabian. Maybe forever.

**A.N. So Sad! Please review!**


	24. Farmer's Market

**Farmers Market**

"Gerbil!Come on!" Popeye shouted up at Jerome, who had been in his room all day.

"Why?" He shouted back.

"We're going to the farmer's market!"

"I'll pass."

"Okaaayy." She shouted up at the stairs. Who knew, and who cared what he was doing?

Popeye and her Mom got their purses and headed for the market.

Upstairs in Jerome's room, he listened very carefully for the sound the door makes when it closes. The moment it did, he jumped up and got his phone to call Mara.

The farmer's market was buzzing with people. There was a peculiar man with giant blackberries, fresh pies, and humungous and juicy corn on the cob. Popeye loved this place.

20 minutes later, they had armfuls of bread, fruit, and vegetables. Joy was about ready to fall over from carrying so much. The got in the car and started heading for home.

"I can't believe that happened to you!" Jerome laughed into the phone.

"Well it did. Josh turned into a jerk in the last three years."

Josh was the boy from her old school that she had seen at the pool. After checking with Jerome, she went on a lunch date with him, only to find out that he wasn't anywhere as nice as he had been when Mara had known him.

"Well, I'm glad _I _still have you."

"Me too." She said.

Jerome heard the door slam downstairs. As fast as he could he said,

"Mara I gotta go." Before she got to say anything, he hung up, turned on the TV, and acted like he'd been lying on his bed for hours. Popeye peaked in.

"How's it going?" She said with that ever sarcastic tone towards her brother.

"Fine."

She rolled her eyes as she left the room, muttering to herself, "He has no life."

**A.N. This is shaping up to be my biggest story yet for length, hits, and reviews! Thank you so much! This ends at the end of the month, could just a few more people alert and favorite it so it really does become my biggest story yet? Thanks so much!**


	25. Brain Freeze

**Brain Freeze**

"May I have a cherry grape?" Fabian asked the super cute lady running the snow cone stand.

"Absolutely! What size?"

"Medium please."

"Coming right up!" She winked at him, and he stood to the side, staring admirably, but humbly. She turned back around with his snow cone in her hand, and said, "Oh, I forgot your receipt!"

"No, it's okay. He said as he tried to walk away.

"No, no! I insist!" She said. The receipt printed, and she scribbled a note on the bottom and handed it to him. He said thank you and looked at the receipt, on the bottom in blue pen, she had written her phone number.


	26. Road Trip

**Road Trip**

Jerome's POV

That's it! I can't take it anymore! I miss her too much. Summer is long. I text her,

_Morning Mar! What are you doing today? _

_Not much, how about you?_

_That's still up for debate, maybe swimming._

_Nice!_

Mara wasn't doing anything today. Jerome thought he could fix that. Who did he go to first? Mom, of course.

Half an hour, and a few chores later, Jerome had gotten permission to use the car for the day, a big stack of map quest directions, and a sandwich. He was ready to hit the road for Mara's.

Two hours later, he was about dying of boredom from driving, but he noticed the street that meant he only had a few minutes left was the one he was turning onto next.

When he pulled into Mara's driveway, he took a deep breath and gave the horn a small little honk. Mara's older brother, Thomas, came out, saw Jerome sitting in the car, and leaned back in the house to shout something to Mara. Jerome slowly got out of the car, and stood up just in time for Mara to come out. Her face lit up like Jerome had never seen, and he had to smile. They hugged, and a moment later, their lips met, earning a groan from Thomas. Mara looked at her brother and said,

"Would you go away?"

He slipped behind the door, leaving Mara to start bombarding Jerome with questions.

"It's great to see you! Why are you here?"

"I missed you."

"Me too."

"Want to go to lunch?" He asked with a flirty grin.

"Please." She said with a big smile on her face.

When they got to the fast food restaurant, after getting in line, they looked around a little bit when Mara let out a quiet little yelp.

"What is it?" Jerome asked, worried.

"That's Josh!" She whispered, nodding his direction. Jerome comforted her,

"Shh, just pretend he's not here, I've got you."

He didn't notice Mara while she was ordering, but when Mara got out of line to find a table, Josh looked up from all of his friends to see Mara standing there, without Jerome because he was still getting his food. He stood up, faced her, gave her a dirty look and said,

"Mara."

"Hi Josh." She said plainly.

"What's up with you?"

Just as Josh said that, Jerome came over, confidently standing next to Mara, with that expression on his face that said, "I'm with her. Back off."

And he did.


	27. Slumber Party

**A.N. So sorry I forgot to post this yesterday! You'll get two today!  
**

**Slumber Party**

"Amber!" Kim shouted down the hall. "Christi's texting Alfie from your phone!"

"What?" Amber yelled from the kitchen, bolting to Kim's room as fast as she possibly could in slippery silk pajamas.

Surprisingly though, this madness was fairly normal at a midsummer slumber party. Amber loved them, but also dreaded the insanity. As she got to Kim's room, she jumped over all of the sleeping bags, (Not that they were planning on sleeping) and onto Kim's bed, where Christi was huddled over, so she could text something stupid to Alfie without anyone noticing. Amber rolled Christi over and snatched the phone from her hands. As soon as she was a safe distance from the grabbing of her hands. Amber looked at the little screen to try and figure out what Christi had started typing. Much to Amber's horror, it said,

_Alfie. Amber hates you. –Chri_

That's where Amber must have caught her at. Just in time. Sometimes they just went a little too far. Amber felt her face redden, and just as some violent words were going to come of her mouth, Sophie ran into the room with a big bowl of popcorn, a little late to all of the confusion. She came so fast though, that she slammed right into Kim, popcorn flying everywhere. Amber; phone in pocket, opened her mouth and caught a few pieces of the slightly burnt popcorn. She loved her friends.

**A.N. This one was actually pretty fun to write! This is almost my biggest story yet! I just need one person to favorite the story! Could you please be that person? Also, if you are interested in a back to school version of this in mid-August, please leave a review saying so! Thanks so much!**


	28. 5K

**5K**

"Attention runners!" We are going to begin in precisely seven minutes, so please check to make sure that you have your chips, and be ready to run by 9:30!"

The intercom crackled off, and Mick stood near the front, ready to lead the pack. He only got to do three or four 5Ks every year, so when he did them, he loved it.

After a few more minutes of everyone bustling around, finding a spot in the line of almost 300 runners, the guy running the microphone came over the speakers again, and started a big countdown clock for one minutes. As the last few seconds came upon them, the spectators, who were lined up down the starting lane, started counting down.

"5, 4, 3, 2…. 1!" The runners took off with the honk of an air horn, and Mick began leading the pack.

After about a half mile, Mick let a few people to pass him, but he planned on getting right back up there.

3.1 miles seemed short in theory, but as Mick approached the marker that said 2.5 miles, he realized that he was probably in 10th, but he started to feel like he didn't care. As a 12 year old girl passed him, he decided that was enough. He took the strength that he had pounded into himself and forced his legs to run faster.

The 3 mile marker never looked better. He took one last sprint, mustering up the last of his energy, not even aware of what place he was in. As, he ran through the flagged little banners, he felt an overwhelming sense of accomplishment, and an over whelming urge to pass out in the grass. He slowly sat down on the curb, and looked around him, only to realize that eight or nine people had finished before him. But much to his surprise, he didn't really mind. He had really pushed himself today, and succeeded. And succeeded is a synonym for won, so he had won, right?

**A.N. I'd like to know how many people actually read this story, and not just click on it, so please let me know with a review, and some alerts and favorites please! THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS MY BIGGEST STORY YET! **


	29. Constellations

"No way! You do not see a Raven in the stars!" Nina giggled into the phone.

"I do too!" He's got a beak and everything!" Fabian protested.

"If you say so…" Nina couldn't stop giggling. They were both lying out at 9:30, on blankets in their backyard, making up constellations, except they were in different countries. Finding ways to keep in touch had been a challenge over the summer, but it was worth it just to hear each other's voice, even if it was over the phone.

"Hey! Up there I think I see a lollipop!" Nina said excitedly.

"Yeah, okay." Fabian said sarcastically.

Nina laughed, "I thought we were using our imaginations!"

"I know."

Suddenly, Nina's dream cloud was interrupted by her cousin screaming her name.

"Nina! Get in here and help me out!"

"Fabian, I gotta go." She said reluctantly.

"So I hear."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight."


	30. Concert

**Concert**

"ARE YOU GUYS READY?" An energetic guy came on stage to get the crowd psyched. The crowd echoed a very loud,

"YEAH!"

"Then here they are! IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" He ran off the stage as the band came on, lights flashing and speakers blaring as the crowd jumped wildly. The music started, and the crowd silenced for a moment to hear those first notes that they'd been waiting for all day. Patricia stood amidst the left side of the stadium, very excited to see one of her favorite bands. She was with one of her best friends, Jamie, and Jamie's "Friend that's a guy." Patricia had been going to Anubis too long to believe that Justin was just a friend of Jamie's, but she rolled with it.

The songs rolled on, and Patricia enjoyed every minute. As they played the opening notes to a song that was all about loving someone you swore you never would, Jamie looked over at Justin, Justin looked at Jamie, and they kissed. Patricia loved summer.

**A.N. How was that for an ending? Thanks for supporting this story! Join me again for the back to school version in a few months!**

**If you want to read that, just add this to story alert and I'll add a notice here! Or better yet, just add me to author alert! Thank you!**


End file.
